


lemme smash

by hellosterfry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, becky lemme smash - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Sticks, This Is STUPID, becky lemme smash, he cried big furry-ass tears, shitpost fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterfry/pseuds/hellosterfry
Summary: alex wants to smash. eliza says no.





	lemme smash

**Author's Note:**

> originally published on my quotev with the name "highly nsfw fanfic i wrote don't like don't read xD"  
> this is what i do when i'm not working on beautiful

"this is a nice stick. i like sticks. peck, peck." john pecked at a stick.  
alex stomped on the stick. "lemme smash. please," he begged.  
"no, dipshit. go find eliza," john insisted, very pissed that his stick was stomped on.  
"u wan sum fuk" alex asked as he stomped on eliza's nest.  
eliza sighed. "no alex. i don't wan sum fuk."  
"i got u blue." alex held up a blue dicc. "u wan some tail? flick." alex flicked his tail. what a furry.  
"no alex, your tail is small." eliza folded her arms.  
"wot? swiggity swooty?" alex looked up, holding peggy. "u wan yellow?" eliza shook her head. alex put peggy down "she doesn't want yellow. blue and yellow- no." he had picked up the blue dicc and peggy again, but dropped them. peggy was now sad.  
"alex, i'm leaving." eliza left.  
"no wait! lemme smash!" alex cried. he cried big furry-ass tears. "what has my life come to? eliza used to think my tail was big. she used to lemme smash. but eliza is smashin with john. john is a hoe." he blinked before making his next move. he stomped more on eliza's nest. "fuck this nest. fuck john. i need you eliza! eliza lemme smash!" he threw the blue dicc at the now-destroyed nest. "imma get that bitch a stick. bitches love sticks."  
he pecked like a furry at the nest. "stick stick stick stick stick stick stick. need stick." he found peggy. good enough for stick. "got stick. eliza, i got stick! lemme smash!"

**Author's Note:**

> [scream at me on tumblr](http://hellosterfry.tumblr.com)   
>  [scream at me on instagram](http://www.instagram.com/fronku_)   
>  [read my serious fic, beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10716453)


End file.
